


About Damn Time

by kath_ballantyne



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kath_ballantyne/pseuds/kath_ballantyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage equality across all of USA? Something to celebrate about. Have some Steve/Bucky getting married</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Damn Time

**Author's Note:**

> Fraid it’s only a tiny version because I live in the dark ages. This took 40 mins to get uploaded. Now if only Australia would follow suit. My love story may not be as epic as two Brooklyn boys turned supersoldiers who are finally after nearly 100 years able to get married in any state of their choosing but I have been with my girl for 15 years through awful health, no money and iamshadow’s family not approving of the gay thing (they’re much better now). We are still stupidly in love and spend all of every day together and will do so for the rest of our lives if we have any say about it. It’s time we had the same rights as two hetero people who just met. Come on Australia.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the art please consider reblogging it on Tumblr


End file.
